Life on the other Side
by Young-and-Beautiful13
Summary: Buffy and Faith Summers are two rich sisters living on thier father's fame. Spike is Faith's bad boy boyfriend. What happens when love comes where it's least expected? READ AND REVIEW!


Life on the Other Side

By ANGEL

17 year old Buffy summers walked with her friends on a Saturday afternoon. She swung a Gucci bag one hand and her chantel purse in another. Behind them followed several footmen. Each had several bags and boxes. "I love it when Daddy lets me take out his credit card. "she said to her friends on her left. Her sister, too was with her. "I think dad's going to be pretty upset." Said the curly haired brunette at her side. "Faith, chill. You know Dad gets three million an episode. He's one of the highest paid actors of his time. I think he can afford it."

The Summers sisters father, Hank was in a show called Marcus Floyd; a story about a cop's life. He plays the main character and got paid 3 million an episode. Since he made about 20 episodes a year or more, they always had a good life with his salary being over 60 million a year. Faith was the oldest and she didn't like the media. She was arrested before and the media wouldn't quit it until their dad threatened them with a lawsuit. Buffy on the other hand, had been daddies little girl her whole life and was always keeping up with the passing fads. They lived just outside LA, and also had a beach house by Sunnydale. Ever since their mother, actress, Joyce Summers, died in a plane crash, and their father was so busy with work and such, 18 year old Faith took care of Buffy.

They arrived home and their father greeted them with a smile and a hug. "How's everything?" when he saw Buffy staring at him as he grabbed his coat. He said," I'm sorry I have to go on important business." "Again!" Buffy whined. "Yes honey, I'll be back, I promise. "

After he left, it was nearing dark. Faith ran upstairs and changed from her frilly white skirt and pink abercrombie top to a black mangled looking shirt and black jeans with holes in the knees. "Faith! Don't tell me you're leaving again. "Faith rolled her eyes, "Yeah, I am. You can come if you want. "Buffy said strictly, "You know I don't do that kind of thing." Faith smiled and laughed, "Well if you want to keep hanging around in this big place by yourself like a goodie goodie, fine." Faith started to leave. Buffy thought,, "Wait! I'll come. Let me get changed." She ran upstairs.

A few minutes later, Buffy came down the stairs in tight black leather pants, and a black silky shirt that showed slashes of skin. "Is this okay? I don't normally go clubbing." Faith replied, "Yeah! That's great. I didn't know a goodie goodie like you would have something of my kind of wear. "They started out of the house.

At the club, Faith walked over to three people. Two guys and a girl, the girl was obvious a brunette, but she had red highlights. There was a guy with brown hair jelled and another with blue hair. her friends, she assumed. "Buffy this is Angel Conners, Dawn Davies, and Oz Samuels. Everyone this is Buffy, she's my sister. "The man named Angel smiled at Buffy. She thought he was cute, but he wasn't her type. "There are more people coming. I invited your friends Buffy. Later everyone will get to meet my boyfriend. "She smiled and walked to the dance floor and danced with Oz, Angel walked over and asked her to dance. She decided to give him a chance, it was just a dance after all. Her friends showed up and they stopped dancing. "Cordelia! Xander! Willow! Hey. "She ran up to them and sat at a table next to Faith's friend's table. They started to chat endlessly.

Faith said. "Oh, there they are!." And ran over to two people by the doorway. She introduced them as Riley Finn, a brunette, who was Dawn's boyfriend, and then she introduced her boyfriend, Spike Johnson, who turned out to be Angel's cousin and the hottest guy ever, He had stunning peroxide blonde hair and stormy blue eyes. He was breathtaking and when Faith introduced him, she wasn't paying attention. "And this is my boyfriend, Spike, Buffy. "Buffy snapped back, and replied, "Hi." And returned to her friends. "What's with your sister?" Faith shrugged, and led him to the dance floor. Buffy looked out of the corner of her eye occasionally and saw Faith grinding Spike like there was no tomorrow. Disgusted, she returned to the conversation.

After 12pm, Buffy's friend's had to go home, but she stayed because Faith wanted to linger.

Finally, at about 3 am, Spike had had to leave and so Faith and Buffy decided to head on home.

They crawled up the tree and landed in Faith's room. "You probably don't want to be caught in those clothes." They ran to their closets and changed. Faith was now in a layered creamy skirt with a creamy yellow shirt that said Billabong in white letters next to a white surfboard. Buffy changed into a dark pink lacy skirt and a black lacy top. They acted like nothing happened, and their father never suspected anything.


End file.
